Its a work in progress
by Hawkflight7
Summary: There isn't an efficient means in studying the art of... well...


**It's a work-in-progress**

 **Summary: There isn't an efficient means in studying the art of... well...**

 **Just a little something I wanted to write for my favorite pairing.**

Akira accepted the bag of plant nutrients from the lady working at the flower shop. The plant in his room was starting to look a little unwell to say the least. It probably had something to do with it being crowded around by junk for who-knows-how-long before he moved into the attic.

He started walking away, glancing into one of the shops. It was filled with expensive jewelry that a mere high school student could never afford.

"Akira," a mew sounded in his ear as paws pressed into his right shoulder. "I feel like were being watched."

"Huh?" He glanced to Morgana, a blue-eyed black cat, or rather... a blue-eyed black mystery. Mona said he was human, but Akira grew more doubtful the more 'his cat' brought it up.

"I've felt like someone is watching us since getting out of your last class in school for today, but I didn't want to say anything in case it was my imagination. While you were shopping I was keeping an eye out and noticed a girl following us."

"A girl?" He was surprised to say the least. Why would someone be following him? Especially someone from his school considering the rumors about him were still flying around. He had doubted they were just going to go away because Kamoshida had a change of heart, the damage had already been done.

"Uh huh. At your five o'clock."

"Hmm." He was really curious now. Who could it be? And why?

Akira glanced to his left, locating a space on the glass that reflected the light, therefore being an efficient means of a makeshift mirror. His brow furrowed when he saw Makoto Niijima of all people in the reflection, holding a magazine in front of her face. He waited a few more seconds until she lowered the magazine, peering over the top at him then quickly raising it back up as their eyes met in the glass.

Well, there was no mistake with a reaction like that.

Akira turned into department store next to him, disappearing into the racks of clothes, only emerging when a crowd came by and following it over towards Makoto, coming up from behind her.

"There are certainly a lot of people in Shibuya..." He heard Makoto sigh from behind the cover of her magazine. "I need to make sure I don't lose sight of-" She glanced over the magazine again, eyes going comically wide when she didn't see Akira standing in front of the jewelry store.

He should make his presence known before she went looking for him.

"Hey." Maokto jumped in place. "Are you following me?"

"What?" Makoto turned around quickly to face him, not exactly holding an image of sincere innocence. She looked exactly like someone that had been caught red-handed.

"You just mentioned that you lost sight of someone, and you were looking where I was previously."

"Huh!?" Her magazine edged up, as if she were unconsciously trying to hide behind it. "No, I'm just reading this magazine."

Did she really expect him to buy something like that? It was already pretty apparent that she had been following him, and she didn't seem like she was going to tell the truth anytime soon. "Well, I guess there is another possibility."

Her head tilted slightly. "What would that be?" She seemed curious about what this other possibility could be, probably wanting some other excuse for being caught by her target. He had no problem providing one, and he was curious how she would respond to his proposition.

"I mean, the only logical conclusion would be that you're trying to gather up the courage to ask me out."

"What!?" Makoto's voice raised a couple octaves, clearly not expecting that.

"Unless you are stalking me..."

"I'm not stalking you!" It was actually funny how badly she tried to deny it, especially sing the gig was up and she insisted on keeping to her broken story.

His brow raised. "So you're going to proclaim your love then? Right here? In front of all these people?"

"I... I didn't say that." A couple people were looking at the two of them now, pointing and whispering to each other because of the commotion mainly Makoto was making."Um... I need to go."

There was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she turned away and took off at brisk pace, back to the staircase that went up to the station square. She looked cute when she blushed.

"I wish Ann would stalk me like that," Morgana said longingly from his school bag, watching with Akira as she disappeared into the crowd.

Akira glanced at Mona. "Did you forget you're a car?"

A soft hiss sounded in the air and Morgana swiped at his ear with a single black paw - wheel. "Quit it with that joke!"

Akira smiled, laughing softly. He really couldn't help it, it was just too funny - the opportunity too good - not to tease Morgana. Honestly, it was the same with anyone else. Makoto had left herself open to that implication. How could he not point it out as a possibility? And her reaction had been priceless.

Perhaps she should study how to become a better stalker so she didn't get caught next time. Though with Morgana looking out for him anyone trying to follow him would be caught in the act easily.


End file.
